


My other dad is a merman?!

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Family, Family Fluff, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: For years, Siernna was raised but her father Ouma and she has wondering....Who is her other parent? so she followed Ouma to see what he waa doing all those night he leave and she find a surprise!
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 21





	My other dad is a merman?!

Late at night...Where is he going? his daughter has been wondering why is her dad always leaving at night? 

Ouma is raising her all on his own, she doesnt know she has another dad or know her other father is part mermaid, she followed him; dont worry she's 13 now and she wants to know where is he going??

Following him to a near by lake, Ouma squat down and see his lover merman Saihara, they greet each other with a kiss making their own daughter shock "My...My dad is dating a merman?" hiding behind the tree, she is spying on them and can barely hear what they are talking about....She hides in a bush finally she can hear what they are talking about! 

"How our little girl?" Saihara say, reach his hands over to lock over his shoulders, sitting on the grass and listen to what going on, Siernna purple eyes widen 'Huh?? what are they talking about? Who child? Dad cant be having another child with someone else'

"She's doing fine, she got more A's in her classes" Ouma say, putting his arm around Saihara. Saihara rest his head on his shoulder

Are they dating?....What is going on?? 

"Papa!" making both of scared, jumped; slowly turning around and see Siernna with a confuse look, Saihara put his hand over his mouth...Look big she grown! her purple eyes...Her dark-blueish hair that grow pass her hips and in a ponytail, her skin is just more like him..She is so cute!  
"Papa...Are you dating a mermaid?" she ask, Ouma let out sigh "Yes but im not dating him..."  
"Huh" she move her head to side, Ouma show his wedding ring "Im married to....Your dad"

Process on what he just said

"HUH?! IM PART MERMAID???" Siernna screamed out, looking for any fish scales on her body now she already in panic mode, "Siernna do not freak out i will explain everything" Saihara clams her down, she sat next to him and he holds her hand....  
"Siernna....Human and mermaid love is forbidden....Many people always tell me to stay away from humans but when i met Ouma....i couldnt let him die, I had to save him....Your dad's life, i fell in love with him and he fell in love with me so we kept our love a secret and i know it crazy but yes you are part mermaid but you wont be a full mermaid until you are 16 but for now you're just a normal human" he say, she thinks, putting her finger underneat her chin and mumble to herself "No wonder those girls want me to join the swim team"   
"You joined a swim club?" he say  
Shs looks at him "H..Huh? No i-"  
"Did i mention that i can hear everything even some mumbles...I didnt mean to-"   
"No no! Father its okay.....Dad can i ask you something"  
"Anything" Saihara smile at her  
"why didnt you stay with us?" she ask, Saihara explain this "I would love to stay and watch you grown up but i cant...The king forbid any mermaid or merman to stay with humans, a bathtub would be a great place but....Its tough right now"   
"But i want you stay with us" She grab hold of his hand, He put his hand on her cheek "I know...Im still figuring out a way to live with you guys i just dont want the king or his watch dogs know about me and my family" he say, she rubs her cheeks on his hand   
"Can we stay here abit longer papa?" she ask Ouma. He wasnt so sure either, Saihara didnt mind so why not talk over the oast night before Saihara leaves.  
.  
.  
Siernna fell asleep onto Ouma's lap while Ouma is asleep on his shoulder leaving them both asleep, Saihara let out some soft humming sounds well more like a soft song, He noticed something on her arm...What is that....A Light purple fish scale... already...She's 13 and only 3 years away for being 16....He has to tell her she needs to always keep any soruce of water with her since she has one fish scale on her arm..... 

Ya know the next she might ask when she see him again

......Where the hell did i come from??  
Who knows? some questions are better left unanswered...Unless!


End file.
